NFL 2019-20 Playoffs (Band Based)
'Home' The NFL 2019 Postseason began on January 4, 2020, and it will conclude on February 2, 2020 with TBD vs. TBD at Super Bowl LIV. 'Background and Participants' ... 'Wild Card Round' January 4, 2020 AFC: Dream Theater 19, Testament 17 Game Time: 4:35 PM EST/1:35 PM PST Weather: In Week 4, Testament defeated Dream Theater 24-21 on a game winning touchdown pass. This time around, it was a defensive showdown which featured two questionable defensive pass interference calls on Testament and the game winning 47 yard field goal by Matt Gardner. AFC: Opeth 24, A7X 30 Game Time: 8:15 PM EST Weather: 31°F, Light Snow with Breezy Winds A7X won their first playoff game since winning Super Bowl 45 by having two 10 point leads in the first half and halting an Opeth comeback. A7X did not win against a top 10 defense in the regular season, and Opeth had the eighth best defense going into the postseason. January 5, 2020 NFC: Megadeth 38, Trivium 24 Game Time: 1:05 PM EST/10:05 AM PST Weather: 57°F, Fair Trivium defeated Megadeth 32-28 back in Week 3, but the outcome of this game would be different. After a close game leading into the fourth quarter, Megadeth's defense forced two fourth quarter turnovers to pull away with their first playoff win in three years. NFC: Slayer 13, All That Remains 7 Game Time: 4:40 PM EST/3:40 PM CST Weather: 38°F, Fair and Windy Slayer defeated All That Remains 27-24 in Week 10 on Sunday night football, and Slayer proved to be up to the task of defeating them again in what was a strung out defensive slugout. All That Remains were held to their lowest point total since the 2017 regular season. 'Divisional Round' January 11, 2020 NFC: Whitechapel 17, Slayer 14 Game Time: 1:00 PM EST (originally scheduled at 4:35 PM EST) Weather: 75°F, Cloudy and Windy With severe weather looming near the end of the game, Whitechapel quickly drove down the field on their last drive to get the game winning 34 yard field goal as time expired in what was a strung out defensive fight with windy conditions. Whitechapel were undefeated at home during the regular season, and this was the first time this occurred since the 1995 regular season. AFC: Machine Head 40, A7X 43 Game Time: 8:15 PM EST/5:15 PM PST Weather: 51°F, Fair A7X stunned heavily favored Machine Head, who had the number one offense during the 2019 season. Machine Head had swept A7X in the regular season, but it was A7X who ended up getting revenge by scoring a franchise playoff record 36 second half points to escape with a narrow win with a loud hostile crowd. Machine Head became the fourth team in NFL history to go 15-1 and not make it to the Super Bowl. January 12, 2020 AFC: Coheed and Cambria, Dream Theater Game Time: 3:05 PM EST Weather: 64°F, Mostly Clear with Breezy Winds NFC: Volbeat, Megadeth Game Time: 6:40 PM EST Weather: 41°F, Mostly Clear 'Conference Championship' January 19, 2020 AFC: TBD, A7X NFC: Whitechapel, TBD